Archer's Cross
|name= Archer's Cross |kanji= 射手 十文字 |romaji= Shashu Kousa |symbol= |guild master(s)= Valencia Morningheart |s-class wizard(s)= TBA |location= Hibiscus Village |type= Legal }} Archer's Cross (射手 十文字, Shashu Kousa) is a relatively new guild to Fiore established in X793 and even though it is few in members, it's master, Valencia Morningheart, has hopes it will bloom into strong guild full of all sorts of mages. Individuality is encouraged but the guild is family as well. The building and grounds themselves are one of the largest structures in the village, standing proudly and showing their beautiful base to the world as a sign of welcome. As a guild amongst the formidable Toveri Alliance, Archer's Cross is there to help people in need as best they can. The group is always ready to respond when the alliance summons to war to defend their home country. It is also one of the calmer guilds within the alliance, the members here being less rowdy in most cases - the bar only had to be replaced due to a certain beast's fantastic idea to put their full weight atop it. The guild itself values being true to oneself and discovering the path you wish to follow in life, but hopes that in doing so members will help others in their own discovery. Acceptance, self discovery, and compassion are key points the master tries to instill, though being tolerate of others is more of a must as she will not tolerate discrimination. Valencia sees it as the sort of place people come to recover, rest, and or rehabilitate themselves. Location Archer's Cross now rests along Akane Beach in Hibiscus Village. They are the only guild currently residing in this small town and they take up much of the eastern edge of the area. The grounds leading up to the building are pristine, lush green grass always cut and managed while the stone pathway is kept cleared and shining. Glorious, soft pink sakura trees line the exterior and later on give way to the thick forests of both deciduous and evergreen type trees as well as an extensive amount of other flora to behold. Continuing on that way much further is a small mountain range, perfect for hiking, skiing when weather permits, or altitude training. (Guild Hall and Library) The dormitories are separated with boys on the left and girls on the right and both have rooms that are adjustable based on the inhabitant's preferences, though all start with more primary necessities. They come stock with a bed laden with a few plush pillows and sheets with a soft comforter on top. These of course can be exchanged at the laundry room in the first sub level for ones to compliment the sleepers patterns. There are even opportunities for mattress readjustment or switching and it has been noted that a certain group of mages managed to convince the launderers to lend them enough pillows, blankets, and a few spare mattresses to make a fort within one of the rooms. A bookshelf, desk, dresser, and closet come installed in every room as well, but can be removed upon request or extras can be added. Each room has it's own medium sized bathroom attached with dual rooms having a larger bathroom. Dual rooms are for members wishing to share a room with a roommate and receive more space as well as seconds of the previous mentioned items. However, it should be noted that one is still only able to share with someone of the same gender when applying for a roommate. There are a variety of training areas and obstacle courses in the woods, on the beach, and in the water that surrounds the guild's property. There's a large archery and shooting range in the back and an indoor pool in case weather its bad outside to use the ocean. The beautiful sandy beaches have a volleyball court along with training areas for strength and speed. They keep a small section of the beach private so no one gets hurt during training or sparring. (Stables and other training areas) History Valencia formed Archer's Cross in the year x793 and the original guild was originally nomadic, traveling across Fiore without a true base or place to call home. After traveling with Serenity Johov for a few months the pair stumbled upon Gryphon Hayashi when they heard he was looking for a guild and they welcomed him with open arms. During their travels and battles they have come across many bright new mages for whom they have opened their doors and hearts. In the year x794 they settled down in Hibiscus Village. Later in x793, the guild was called to action to assist in the disassembling of a guild known as Shattered Dusk. Once taken down by the powerful guild, Koma Inu, the dark guild had revived itself and worked on turning many unwilling mages and non-mages into second generation dragon slayers by implanting them with lacrima and forcing their bodies to accommodate it. Kalina Inari was taken for this experiment, Archer's taking that move personally and banding together with a few other guilds they declared war. After a battle against Iridescence Jiao, the successful retrieval of the subjects used as brainwashed soldiers, and the defeat of Crowley by the master's, each guild bonded together to form a group focused on protecting Fiore as well as all of its inhabitants. Thus, the Toveri Alliance was born. Members Rules Allies Toveri Alliance Synopsis Shattered Dusk Second Generation Arc - As part of the Toveri Alliance, Valencia is called together with the other masters to discuss a grave matter: innocent people have been kidnapped and unwillingly implanted with Dragon Slayer Lacrima to create an army of Second Generation Slayers to take over Fiore piece by piece. It is discovered Archer's Cross member Kalina Inari is one of the captives and that therefore sends a personal piece into their battle with the newly revived Shattered Dusk. After a fierce battle against the Ice Slayer, Iridescence Jiao, Archer's manages to claim victory by knocking the girl unconscious. Then, by teaming up with the other masters once more to defeat Crowley, the war finally comes to an end. The guild is given the task of watching over and rehabilitating both Iridescence and another fellow slayer, Hyuga. Trivia Category:Legal Guilds Category:Guild Category:Toveri Alliance Category:CelestialSpiritQueen